


Graham's NOT Bad but Very Good Day

by isurvivednycnotspace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Disownmeant, Gen, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Howlers (Harry Potter), Warning: Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurvivednycnotspace/pseuds/isurvivednycnotspace
Summary: Lord Nedwin Pritchard disowns Graham, this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Slytherin Students
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Graham's NOT Bad but Very Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymousmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmagpie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Secrets of Vipers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848610) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Secrets of Vipers Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721513) by [anonymousmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmagpie/pseuds/anonymousmagpie). 



> This is a fanfiction of Slytherin and Sarcasm by sunmoonandstars who has recently started writing it again under the pseud anonymousmagpie. To understand this, you will have to read the original series.  
> The second part of the 5th book in the series is:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721513/  
> Thank You.

_Graham_

Graham opened his eyes to see the green curtains of his four-poster bed. He hadn't seen his old expressively red-and-gold bed in his father's house since Christmas. He cast a tempus to see that it was 7:30 and Malcolm, the resident morning person of their form, was already awake and tying his shoes.

“Morning,” Graham mumbled as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Looking at the mirror, he saw the almost faded wand-tip burns on his arms and thought about how he wanted to curse his father. Reigning in his temper, he took a quick shower, freshened himself up and went down to the common room.

There he met up with Veronica and Malcolm who were talking about some essay that Snape had assigned them yesterday. He corrected Malcolm on his ingredient preparation and helped Veronica with her homework.

She teasingly said, “You would know all about Potions, wouldn't you; after living with Harry Black for two weeks?” Graham blushed and sputtered and was saved from answering because Liam finally graced them with his presence.

“Let's go and eat,” he quickly said and fled the common room with Veronica's light laughter following him.

They reached the Great Hall and sat at their usual seats near the high table and the Firsties. Malcolm and Liam sat across him while Veronica sat beside him, with their backs to the rest of the hall.

He took some oatmeal and toast on his plate as a flurry of owls descended inside. A regal looking owl stopped in front of him. While he had exchanged a lot of owls with Sirius, who was an amazing person and one of the first adults Graham actually liked, this wasn't Sirius's tawny owl called Snuffles. He opened the letter which was embossed with the Ministry crest.

_Mr. Graham Henry Pritchard_

_On this day, 15/1/1996 at 12:56 p.m. It has been certified that Lord Nedwin Percival Pritchard of the Noble House of Pritchard, from Manchester, England has officially disowned you from their life, Graham Henry Pritchard from Manchester, England previously known to them as a son. They declare that they are of sound mind and have reasoned their decision to cut all ties, communication, erase all memories and carry on with their life as though you had never met. They have made a declaration with the Ministry of Magic at yesterday afternoon's Wizengamot Session and have taken the vows which will now take a place in the public register that can be viewed for the next 100 years._

_Your new name will be Graham Henry No-Name._

_Signed_

_Madam Lysandra Younge_

_Department Head_

_Ministry of Magic Public Information Services_

Graham could feel him world tilting and his rage rising. Veronica noticed his trembling hands and snatched the letter from his hands and gasped as she read it, attracting attention from Harry's circle. Malcolm and Liam soon read the letter themselves and we're aghast at the lengths his father would go for him.

Soon another letter from the Ministry was delivered to him. He was shaking in rage and snatched that letter from the owl in an attempt to get this humiliation over with.

He opened the letter and skimmed through as fast as he could.

_Mr. Graham Henry No-Name_

_On this day, 15/1/1996 at 1:12 p.m. It has been certified that Lord Sirius Orion Corvin Black of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, from Islington, London, England has officially adopted you into their life, Graham Henry No-Name from Manchester, England. Now, you are their son as they are your new parent. They declare that they are of sound mind and have reasoned their decision to make you a part of the Black family and make new memories as the days come. They have made a declaration with the Ministry of Magic at yesterday afternoon's Wizengamot session and have taken the vows which will now take a place in the public register that can be viewed for the next 100 years._

_Your new name will be Graham Henry Black._

_Signed_

_Madam Lysandra Younge_

_Department Head_

_Ministry of Magic Public Information Services_

Graham had no context for this. He did not know what to do ahead. Did he go and write Sirius a letter of thanks, go and hug Harry or spite his ex-brother?

His friends were ready to go to war when he called their attention to him and shoved the letter at them. They shut up and Veronica let out an aborted squeal and hugged him within an inch of his life.

Just as he was about to decide his best course of action, a Howler landed in front of him. What scared him more was that the crest wasn't the Pritchard crest but the _Black_ crest.

He was a second late in performing the freezing spell, his mind whirling while he thought that the only adult he thought he could trust was a lie and that–

Before he could think of the worst, a huge layer of confetti burst from inside it and the crest formed a vague shape of lips before Sirius's voice echoed around the hall.

_"WOOHOO GRAHAM, YOU'RE FINALLY A BLACK! THIS IS THE STANDARD SIRIUS BLACK WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY! I DID NOT THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN SO EARLY BUT WHEN YOUR FORMER FATHER DECIDED THAT YOU WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING–TERRIBLE THINKING REALLY, YOU PICK-UP PRANKING CHARMS FASTER THAN OUR DEAR PRODIGY-CHILD HARRY– AND DISOWNED YOU, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WIZENGAMOT NO LESS._

_I IMMEDIATELY SHOWED THEM THE FOLDER, YES **THAT** FOLDER. YOUR–ERM–EX-FATHER IS NOW IN PRISON FOR 11 YEARS AND YOUR TRUST VAULT IS NOW YOURS TO USE AS YOU PLEASE. I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY TO CONNECT IT TO MINE. PLEASE DON'T BANKRUPT ME IN ONE WEEK. _

_ALSO, TOMORROW, THAT IS SATURDAY, YOU ARE COMING BACK TO YOUR HOME, THAT WILL BE OURS FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT, FOR THE WEEKEND SO THAT WE CAN HASH OUT A FEW MORE DETAILS AND YOU CAN SIGN OVER SOME DOCUMENTS._

_KNOW THIS GRAHAM THAT I LOVE YOU AND MY SPECIAL MISCHIEF SPELL BOOK IS YOURS TO USE, IF YOU USE SOME OF THEM ON HARRY. GOODBYE.”_

And with another shower of confetti, the Howler turned into a normal letter with the transcript of whatever was screamed at him.

He sat there, with his back to the rest of the hall, with Veronica's arm slung over his shoulder and tried really hard to keep the tears in. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned around to see Harry standing there.

Harry hauled him up to his feet and in an expression of affections that Harry had never shown, he hugged him. Harry was tense but his presence was comforting.

Graham reigned in his tears and hugged him back. Harry softly whispered, “Welcome to the family Little Brother.” He made him walk away from the whispering of the Great Hall into the dungeons to find some peace and comfort before his classes today.


End file.
